Siempre Viviré
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Porque así era ella, dispuesta para sus hijos, desde un simple consejo, hasta jugar a la fiesta del té con los niños. Por algo, ella siempre juró estar presente para ellos, para todo lo que necesiten… Porque eso es ella La Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail… [Conjunto de Drabbles para el Reto Mes de Apreciación: "Mavis Vermillion" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"] [Drabble 4-4 Up!] [F]
1. Maestra

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias: ** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos yo jejee-.

 ** _Atención:_** _Este extraño conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto_ _ **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Siempre Viviré**

 _Capítulo Uno - Maestra_

* * *

Sin duda, si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que la idea de tener un gremio era completamente loca y desquiciada tal vez no le hubiera hecho el más mínimo de los casos, pero, a veces estos críos le hacían pensarlo más de una vez. Contrario a eso, no dejaba de decirse a sí misma, que estaba en lo correcto y que, de una loca idea que una vez le haya surgido en medio de una reunión con los ciudadanos de Magnolia, había surgido su más grandioso legado. Un lugar el cual sería un hogar para todo aquel que se halle perdido. Un lugar donde pueda conseguir la familia que nunca pudo disfrutar, un lugar, al cual llamar hogar.

Risas, alegrías, tristezas, llanto, y un sinfín de emociones pudo conseguir mientras vivió en aquel lugar. Disfrutó de tantas desavenencias, de sucesos conmovedores, de alegrías infinitas, y de muchas otras cosas más.

Pero sin duda, una de ellas era ser la líder, guía y consejera de todos. Respetada por sus nakamas, temida por sus enemigos. Ella siempre guió al Gremio en los mejores y peores momentos. Estuvo con ellos compartiendo los mejores momentos de su vida, y ahora los acompañaba en el presente, así fuera etéreamente.

Porque para ella, lo que más amaba en este mundo era la amistad, y si podía seguir infundando en las siguientes generaciones el profundo deseo de dicha y alegría que nos deja el sentimiento puro de la amistad, ella seguiría estando presente en los mejores y peores momentos del gremio, ya sean tristes, o infinitamente felices.

Sabía la carga que en su momento tuvo en sus hombros, no era nada fácil lidiar con ella. Cuando tuvo ese importante puesto, lidiaba con todos los problemas del gremio, y aún así, mantuvo su sonrisa firme, nunca decayó en su meta y deseo de continuar con el sueño que ostentaba. Estuvo firme, atenta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en los problemas de sus queridos hijos. Porque si, el amor que ella profesaba por los miembros del gremio, era sólo comparable al de una madre incansable que daría su propia vida por la de sus hijos.

— Primera-san… ¿Ya dejó de escribir en su librito…? — decía la pequeña a su lado.

— Aún no acabo, Asuka-chan… Pero, ¿Qué necesitas…? —sonrió dulcemente como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

— ¡Vamos a tomar el té con mis muñecas, Primera-san…! —exclamaba alegre la pequeña azabache.

Mavis negaba divertida ante la escena. Porque así era ella, ella estaba dispuesta para sus hijos, desde un simple consejo, hasta para jugar a la fiesta del té con los niños. Por algo, ella siempre juró estar presente para ellos, para todo lo que necesiten…

Porque eso es ella… La Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail… Y si sus hijos la necesitan, ella estará allí para ellos...

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo Uno**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas noches… XD

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	2. Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos yo jejee-.

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraño conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto_ _ **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo Dos – Imaginación_

 _(Rated T)_

* * *

Era una tarde un poco aburrida, llovía sin parar desde hace algunas horas y en Fairy Hills todos al parecer tenían cosas que hacer menos ella, que caminaba sin rumbo desde hace unas horas. Mavis estaba aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Llovía incansable y eso al parecer apagaba los ánimos de todos.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de las habitaciones, cuando unos susurros llamaron su atención. Miró a ambos lados y no lograba ver de donde provenían las voces, hasta que los escuchó nuevamente y viró hasta la puerta a su lado. Aquellos susurros se volvían más y más audibles mientras ella se acercaba, y como una niña que teme ser capturada en su intromisión, se acurruca contra la puerta esperando escuchar que es lo que allí se decía.

— Adelante, tranquila, no te haré daño…

— P-pero, Gray-sama… Juvia nunca ha hecho algo como esto…

— Lo sé… Yo tampoco, Juvia…

A Mavis se le subieron los colores al rostro ante aquellas palabras. Con cada frase que escuchaba, su calor corporal aumentaba y sus facciones cambiaban a unas de vergüenza y de nerviosismo. Podría verse como una niña, pero no lo era y sabía muy bien que era lo que podía estar pasando en aquella habitación. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

— ¿Maestra..? —escuchó haciendo que su corazón diera un tumbo.

Volteó a ver y allí estaba la Scarlet con una ceja alzada indagándole con la mirada. Mavis empezó a mover las manos en todas direcciones tratando de disculparse por la actitud que mostraba y le explicó a Erza lo que sucedía. La maga de ex-equip se pegó también a la puerta y lo que escuchó la puso a tartamudear más roja que su propio cabello.

— ¿Estás lista, Juvia…?

— Si, Juvia está lista, Gray-sama…

— Bien, aquí voy…

De un momento a otro, Mavis se vió rodeada por Erza, Levy, Bisca, Wendy, Charle, Laki, Cana… ¡Hasta Happy estaba escuchando lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta!

Entonces, cuando no podía ser peor, la madera empezó a ceder ante el peso de tanta gente sobre ella, recostados tratando de escuchar que era lo que sucedía en la habitación de Juvia. Y como si la puerta tuviera vida y suplicase a alguna divinidad que le quitara su sufrimiento, el pestillo de la puerta cedió abriéndose las puertas de par en par y todo el mundo cayendo uno sobre otro en la puerta.

Erza se levantó señalándolos en medio de nerviosismos, Wendy se tapó los ojos, Laki fotografiaba la escena, Cana reía y Happy coronaba la escena con un "Se guuuuuurstan"

Mientras que unos extrañados Gray y Juvia, sólo los miraban mientras trataban de hacer unos dibujos para una competencia. Sí, todo este jaleo por unos dibujos. Mavis quería esconderse de la vergüenza.

Dicen que a veces la gente escucha cosas sin querer, y suele decir que de esas cosas que uno escucha a veces se tiende a imaginar muchas situaciones fuera de lo real.

Bueno, este era uno de esos casos…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo Dos**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas noches… XD

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	3. Drama

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos yo jejee-. AU –Universo alternativo-

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraño conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto_ _ **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 – "Mavis Vermillon"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Siempre Viviré**

 _Capítulo Tres – Drama_

* * *

—Mavis por favor, abre la puerta…

—Solo vete, Zeref…

Encerrada en su casa, la directora de la prestigiosa Academia Fairy Tail se escondía de su –entonces- prometido. Esa noche se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia que fundó con sus propias manos, una hermosa institución donde se enseñaba lo fantástico y prodigioso de una práctica común pero muy respetable: El Baile.

Zeref era uno de los profesores de Baile. Él se dedicaba a baile contemporáneo, mientras ella turnaba sus horarios de la Dirección de la Academia con las clases de Ballet. Tenían más profesores, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Justo cuando pasaba por el frente de una de las aulas, específicamente la asignada a su prometido, cuando iba de camino hacia su despacho, escucha voces provenir de la misma. Se extraña, pues por la hora, un poco más de las 8:00 p.m. no debería haber estudiantes en la Academia. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una escena bastante horrible para ella; En el suelo del aula yacía su prometido, parecía estar sobre alguien. Y ese alguien era una de sus mejores alumnas… Lucy Heartfilia.

—Mavis… Yo, puedo explicarlo… —dijo él, al verse en tal situación.

Pero la chica no dijo nada. Con la mirada baja, oculta por el flequillo de sus rizos dorados, cerró la puerta del aula y echó a correr. Pronto se vió a Zeref abrir la puerta de golpe y perseguirla, mientras una muy confusa Lucy se asomaba por la puerta bastante avergonzada.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba acceso al nivel superior de la Academia, la cual era la casa de ambos. Mavis subió primero y cerró la misma. A los pocos segundos llegó el muchacho tocando sin cesar, pidiéndole que abriese la puerta.

—Te di mi vida, te la di sin dudar… ¿Y así me pagas…? —dijo ella tras la puerta, sin abrirla.

—Mavis, no es lo que piensas… Déjame explicarte… —intentaba convencerla él del otro lado.

—¿Que me explicarás…? ¿Qué todo es un mal entendido y que Lucy sólo se resbaló y cayó bajo de ti? Sé lo que ví, Dragneel… Puedo ser tonta, pero no ingenua…

—Es justo lo que pasó, Mavis… Aunque yo fui el que resbalé, pero bueno… Por favor, tienes que creerme… —demandó con leve voz quebrada.

Mavis empezó a gimotear, sus ojos empezaron a volverse aguados y sentía llenarse de rabia y desesperación, además de que la embargó una infinita tristeza.

—No puedo creerte, Zeref… Yo, yo sé lo que vi… No parecía un accidente… Vete Zeref, déjame sola…

—Pero, Mavis… yo…

—¡VETEEE! —gritó entre lágrimas…

Silencio, eso siguió a ese grito. Cuando el mismo se prolongó por varios minutos, en los que supuso que se había marchado, Mavis empezó a llorar desconsolada…

Infidelidad. Un hecho que suele ser el detonante del drama en muchas relaciones, y que puede llevar a que la mejor de las mismas, se terminen…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo Tres**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas noches… XD

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	4. Confusión

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos yo jejee-. AU –Universo alternativo dentro de Earthland-

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraño conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto_ _ **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Siempre Viviré**

 _Capítulo Cuatro - Confusión_

* * *

 _1:00 p.m._

La tarde estaba radiante y el cielo despejado. El día pintaba perfecto para que ella pasease junto a su amado por el parque y tuvieran un maravilloso picnic.

Llevaba una pequeña cesta consigo llena de unos deliciosos sándwiches y jugo de mora. Estaba perfectamente arreglada y con una ligera ropa casual, nada elegante pero tampoco tan desaliñado. Se sentó en la banca a esperar al pelinegro a que apareciese mientras silbaba. Se preguntó si todo marchaba bien en el gremio. Bueno, estaba el 8vo a cargo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

En el gremio, todo estaba de cabeza como siempre, y Makarov yacía inconsciente en la barra mientras Natsu, y compañía estaban en una guerra campal.

 _3:00 p.m._

Mavis miraba impaciente por la larga calle donde debería haber aparecido Zeref hace ya un par de horas. Empezaba a impacientarse, llevaba ya dos horas de retraso. Lo cierto es que decidió darle más tiempo al Dragneel de aparecer.

 _5:00 p.m._

Dos horas más habían pasado. Ahora Mavis estaba preocupada. ¿Le sucedería algo? ¿Y si lo secuestraron los aliens? ¿O peor, le está engañando?

Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse ante aquella idea. No era realmente lo que podía pasar pero, nunca se sabe, y haberla dejado sola toda la tarde luego de haber concretado que se encontrarían en la plaza del centro de magnolia a la 1:00 pm de la tarde no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. ¡La dejó plantada!

—Zeref…

Se levantó triste de la banca, con algo de lágrimas en su cara y caminó hasta el cesto de basura, donde tiró la cestita de comida y hechó a correr sin mirar atrás hacia el gremio.

6:00 p.m.

Zeref llegó al gremio por fin, sonrió al ver el desastre de siempre y pasó de largo, preguntó a Mira en la barra por Mavis y le dijo que esta había salido temprano y aún no regresaba. El pelinegro estaba por agradecer cuando de pronto Mavis apareció en la entrada y siguió ignorando a los presentes.

Pasó a un lado de Zeref nisiquiera notando al mismo, a lo que el Dragneel le llamó la atención…

—Mavis… —llamó con voz serena, como siempre, haciendo que la pequeña rubia voltease a verlo.

Una vez lo vió sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella corrió hacia él y, sorprendiéndolo por su forma de actuar, empezó a golpearle en el pecho muy cómicamente.

—¡Te odio Zeref Dragneel! ¡Te odio, te odio!

Zeref estaba extrañado, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

—¿Pero que hice ahora, Mavis?

—Me dejaste plantada en el Parque, ¿recuerdas nuestra cita? ¡Pues no llegaste a ella…!

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Zeref, la cual no tardó en llegar con una risa bastante jocosa.

—Mavis… Nuestra cita es mañana… No te dejaría plantada por nada del mundo…

El sonrojo en la Primera era a niveles estratosféricos. La vergüenza le apenaba y por una confusión tonta ahora había montado aquel espectáculo… Salió corriendo, era lo menos que podía hacer…

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo Cuatro – Final**

Por eso es bueno siempre escuchar y asegurarse antes de hacer las cosas, sino las confusiones nos dejan en total ridículo. Jejeje

Y así, hemos llegado al final de esta serie de Drabbles que con mucho orgullo he hecho en honor de la Shodaime Master de Fairy Tail: Mavis Vermillion…

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
